


Plane Collecting

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [5]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Plane Collecting

Invention Diary: Shrink Ray

PLAN:  
This ray shrinks anything you shoot it at. You can also flip the switch and make the item larger. (Found that out the hard way.) I like using it to collect planes. I hardly have time to make models and this is so much more fun anyway.  
RESULT:  
I still don’t know who keeps taking the planes that I just shrunk. I wouldn’t care if they just put it back when they were done. Having a tiny plane that screams is fun but waiting a few years is even better. You get awesome maracas. At least there are plenty of alternate earths to get planes from.


End file.
